


Triforce Mishaps

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triforce is capable of making anything a reality, if one who can hold it wishes for such. It's power is unimaginable and limitless. However, the triforce is not human. It cannot understand empty wishes. If it hears even a joke, it does not register anything but the, "I wish," and cannot understand the context. Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Lemon Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Link x Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> This has a modified reposted form on fanfiction as a Soul Eater AU, because I was waiting to get a log in invitation on Ao3. This is the better unaltered version, if you see the other one please don't freak, same username, same title, same summary, same person. 
> 
> This is pure lemon, I own nothing of the Zelda Series, enjoy fuckers.

The triforce is capable of making anything a reality, if one who can hold it wishes for such. It’s power is unimaginable and limitless.

However, the triforce is not human. It cannot understand empty wishes. If it hears even a joke of, “I wish I could get laid.” It does not register anything but the, “I wish,” and cannot understand the context as a hero is sitting around with a group of male knights in Skyloft. Some may or may not be drunk. The triforce glows its holy light atop the Goddess statue on the Surface without notice as the conversation continues.

  
“You can get laid by any woman you desire Link-o,” one in navy blue armor exclaims after a swig of a half-full jar.

  
“You’re the hero of a legend. You just saved this entire world not even that long ago.” He continues only to be cut off by another voice, “Not even just women you could probably ask ANYONE male or female , human or not to bend over and I bet you a silver rupee they would gleefully do it.”

  
Link’s train of thought immediately shifts to the strangle life forms he has come across. The thought of the water dragon doing anything sexual was very promptly disgusting to him. Link makes a face and slowly makes his way out of the circle of knights; into the night on his own as the conversation shifts. There are a lot of… creatures, he has met which perhaps were friendly, others not, but all in all he definitely would not fuck majority of them. Those knights included.

  
Link rounds a corner and returns to the academy, walking through its all too familiar doors and being met with an all too familiar face. Zelda greets him, a troubled look upon her features and its noticed. He voices his observation and looks at her carefully as she replies,

  
“This was all very sudden, but… I have a strange urging for you. I-I’m not quite sure how to explain it to even myself but it was immediate within the hour and very strong.”  
“Is it pain? Is it something remnant of the goddess? Where is the feeling?” Link questions further.

  
“Oh no... it is not pain, I also don’t think it is related to Hylia or anything of the past, the feeling is in a very awkward place…” Link cocks his head to the side as she looks away; her confusion beginning to look more like being flustered. “I would rather not show nor tell you in this hallway…” She admits while swiftly turning away and heading towards her room. Link follows slowly behind, more concerned as she closes the door on him. He pauses outside of her door, his hand on the door knob debating if he should barge in and pester her until he figures out what is bothering her that involves him. The last thing he would want is for Zelda to be in any sort of discomfort as a result of him.

  
He takes a deep breath and silently turns the door knob. He really should have knocked though.

  
The spirit maiden was undressing.

  
Link made a noise out of shock and she froze as her dress fell to her feet. She was near her bed facing the wall; he could only see her from a side view and man did she have a goddess figure. Links eyes slowly and carefully dragged his eyes down her body and to the floor while apologizing. She did not once move her head to look at him, but they both were positive the other had a very rosy face.

  
“…I-I didn’t realize you were preparing for bed, again, I’m very sorry; I didn’t see anything.”

  
He was lying, but he was a hero for courage not for honesty and right now he was more afraid of her reaction than he was fighting Demise. She completely came out of the left field however as she turned to face him, still very clearly in the nude. “…Do you see now?” Link was now the one to freeze up as his eyes snapped up to hers, locking on for a moment as she looks to her bed while red-faced. His eyes slide down to stare at her chest, her stomach, and then a little farther down.

  
“Yeop,” was all he could blurt out as his cheeks and nose went from rosy to pure red.

  
He angled his face for is bangs to hide his eyes and he thought about the noise he just made. It’s the same noise he finds himself making when he digs in holes for rupees or hearts, which at the moment he is thinking about digging in another hole nearby and it’s definitely not with mogma mitts. Definitely not for hearts or rupees either. “If I am allowed to comment, Zelda you’re mesmerizing.” Is the next thing that Link composes, carefully constructing his sentences now since he surpassed his initial shock. Link keeps close to the door now behind him, but takes a small step forward to see how she would react to proximity. She sits on her bed once again looking away; she then pats a spot on her bed next to him and inquires,

  
“So um… What was your original reason for coming in here?”

  
Link gulps and walks over slowly, shifting his weight to sit next to her as he spoke, “I was concerned as to what you said in the hallway and… uh,” He pauses and glances sideways to her cleavage before becoming aware of his sentence, “iiiii intended to come in here and question you further until you told me what was wrong and or how to fix it.” Link concludes, realizing that he decided to sit very close to her subconsciously, their thighs touching.

  
“To tell you it would be incredibly embarrassing to speak of; to tell you how to fix it would also be embarrassing but you would figure out very quickly what is bothering me.”  
She replies—Link being hyper aware of her legs moving closer together. “Well just say the word on what I must do to fix and I will do it without question.” Zelda tilts her face toward the ceiling and closes her eyes while inhaling as Link continues, “Clearly I’ve gone through several perils for you in the past no reason for me not to be able to do another.” That was the final convincing argument.

  
“To fix… you will also need to be… nude.”

  
Link blinks once, twice. He flings his shield and sword over his head and down onto the floor swiftly. He pulls off his shirt and mail armor very quickly then scrambles to yank off his boots. He stands; the pants sliding off as he’s left with a very long undershirt, the last of his garments. He’s facing the same way as she is and unbeknownst to him she stares very intently at his thighs, waiting to see what’s hidden under the hem of his shirt. He shakily pulls that off, making haste to keep his erection out of immediate view. “Does this solve the problem? Or is there further instruction?” He questions nervously. He hears her next request was to face her, and his heartbeat shot up.

  
Nervousness really kicked in for him as he slowly turns toward her, shamefully revealing is erection. He couldn’t look at her, but oh could she look at him. She was surprised by his arousal, thus deciding to ask what caused it. “There is a beautiful woman who I would do anything for, sitting in front of me …stark naked. I uh, don’t think there is any male who wouldn’t be turned on… from what’s before me.” She was at a loss for words. She could not fathom a verbal response; she could do nothing but sit there and stare at him in full view, mouth open. He shuffles on his feet, just as he always does when feeling awkward and idle. His arousal bounces with the movement and she stares without shame. He gains the courage to look at her face however his glance falls south and the maiden watches his arousal respond physically. Finally she musters up her reply,

  
“You are not the only one.”

  
The hero catches her drift yet is too doubtful to believe this is happening. It couldn’t be—he just made a joking wish about it not even an hour ago. Wait… I made a wish, and the triforce isn’t disassembled… Is this granting the empty wish…? He wonders, still not positive if she is implying what he thinks she is or if his mind is being run by hormones. Not even second after that thought she spreads her legs, revealing a glistening and very pink core. It was dripping and just now he noticed that she was shaking from trying to keep herself upright and composed.

  
“I think… I understand what is bothering you. You would like for me to help fix, ne?”

“Please, chosen hero, this is my final request.” She states in a voice he wasn’t sure if it was Zelda or Hylia.

  
He falls to his knees in front of her.

  
He runs his hands starting from her knees to her hips, and then drags them inwards to the inside of her thighs. He rubs slowly along this section of skin, slowly inching his fingers towards her sensitive pinking flesh. His fingers don’t go farther than the first folds and he parts them to see more of her. Her upper half falls backward and she slouches awkwardly not knowing what to expect. She quickly got an idea though as his head moves very closely to her legs, quickly maneuvering between them. She gasps as he licks her where she was aching for attention. A few more curious licks leave her tingly however he pauses but doesn’t back away.

  
“Can you please rub yourself for a moment?” He inquires quietly in a low voice she has never heard.

“W-Why?” She stammers in reply.

“To find where you want my tongue.”

  
That got her hand to provide a show very quickly and soon enough she felt his tongue push her finger aside. He reeeaally liked watching her do that, however he had a job to do and he needed to be able to get away and handle his erection quickly. Meanwhile she was in ecstasy, moaning breathily and moving her hands to have a hold in his dirty blonde hair. He licked exactly in her favorite spot to rub and he did it vigorously. It wasn’t long before she began to moan—even more so as he worked up the courage to switch a finger from holding her open to teasing her entrance.

  
“Don’t stop Link, pleeease.” She moans out, the first words he’s heard since he nestled his face between her legs and holy shit were they seductive.  
Link picks up the pace; his other hand parting her folds shifts down to stroke his shaft. Her legs lift to over his shoulders and she tightens her grip around his head. He gently creates suction and pulls back to create noise with her clit. His hair was being grabbed at and she moans louder as he tries a new tactic. Link could feel her legs and hips shaking whenever they flexed as he figured she was nearing climax while he flicked his tongue. His teasing finger slid into her entrance with ease, fingering her while licking for the finale. His other hand squeezed his shaft as she gave out a long moan that turned to short gasps. Her hand began to pull his head up as if to remove his tongue but being stubborn he did not oblige and kept licking furiously.

  
Link could feel her core throbbing around his finger, and only slowed as when he gave a single lick she twitched violently and let out a very cute noise. He really wanted to hear more of this, but his job was completed and he awaited further instruction. He kissed where he just licked gently and pulled away slightly. Link kept close to her body, for one because he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin and the comfort. Two, it hid himself petting his erection. Zelda was no fool though, her eye was keen and she knew he was doing something under the bed.  
“ That was wonderful, but it isn’t what I crave, Link.”

  
“What else do you require for comfort?”  
She didn’t reply.

  
The maiden shifted to be fully on her bed and pulls Link over onto the bed with her. He ends up sitting between her legs, which increases his arousal as he is very close to her hot and soaked core. It worsens as she spreads her legs for his view, his erection standing at full attention and throbbing. She clearly sees the result of what he was doing under the bed while devouring her. “That looks painful.” She says shyly, her hand reaching down and grasping his shaft. Link exhales sharply as he nods her head to agree with the statement, watching her hand pump slowly. He couldn’t believe this was happening; him and Zelda, naked and horny beyond words together on a bed. He thanks the triforce as he boldly places his hand right above her core and uses his thumb to stroke the tiny nub he just licked. She lets out a mewl and looks at him with half lidded eyes.

  
“Link… I-I want this,” She slides her hand up his shaft and lightly squeezes, “to rub where your thumb is.”

  
He scrambles to comply, aligning himself and pressing his pink flesh against hers. He holds his erection steady and rubs her clit slowly with the underside of his head. “Like this?” She nods shakily before adding, “Now go lower.” He does as he’s told and she repeats her request again. He was now rubbing at her entrance and using all mental strength from refraining from pushing in. He shyly mumbles about how wet she feels and she asks if he enjoys the feeling. He nods very quickly, closing his eyes as he keeps himself composed. “Tease me, please…” She asks, and he breathily asks to clarify her instruction.

  
“Push yourself inside me just a little and rock against me.”

  
At this point, Link is ecstatic on the inside. He very easily slides his head into her warmth, sighs shakily, and withdraws only to repeat the process. “Holy shit…” Link manages to say; he repeats this as her legs wrap around his ass and pull him closer to her. His length half way in and both of them are panting. “All the way in, fuck me please Link,” Zelda pleads, and he pushes in and out half way a little bit longer before slowly sheathing himself fully into her. Both moan and he pulls out slightly before going as deep as he can go. He leans over her, kissing her gently as he pulls out and re-enters. She moans his name and he replies with a kiss.

  
The pace picks up and every once in a while a kiss is replaced with a quiet gasp of her name.

  
Things heat up further and suddenly he pulls out and moves away, getting off the bed. The maiden gains a confused look until he grabs her hips and pulls her legs off the bed. Firmly grabbing her hips he resumes pounding her but standing, she gasps his name louder as a result. This allowed him to watch her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts. She became even more of a sight to see as her hand slid down and she began to toy with the nub he licked and played with earlier. Her moans escalated and she began to beg for him to not stop.  
She started to make the cute noises again, the ones he really liked to hear from earlier.

  
Zelda became really squirmy and his arousal slipped out as she spazzed. Link smirked at her reaction, watching her calm down slowly before without hesitation he rolls her over. Her feet planted on the floor and he places his hand on her lower back, dragging his hand down to her upper back gently pressing the mortal goddess down to arch her back. Her bubble butt pleasantly stuck up in the air for him. He could see her sensitive flesh still throbbing faintly, and he slides the head of his erection against her folds once again before gliding in and beginning to thrust. He asks her through gasps and moans to rub herself again and she complies as they both ready for a final release.

“Zelda may I...”  
“Fuck, please.” She responds moaning.

  
He continues his thrusts until his upper half leans over to fall on her upper half, but he continues to thrust a couple more times. These were erratic and became more shallow each time until he was out completely. His arousal was dripping out of her and covered the visible pink flesh that was also throbbing for the third time today. Link pulled both of their bodies fully onto the bed to cuddle, after a few minutes quietly speaking, “Does that fix your discomfort goddess?”

Zelda nods sleepily in response.


	2. Link x Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link visits the Master Sword after defeating Demise, falling asleep near it can have some mysterious effects on dreams for a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make Link bang as many chicks that I can think of in Skyward Sword. Fi included.

Link visits the Master Sword every now and then.

Ever since he plunged it into the ground, setting it and Fi to sleep after fighting Demise. There were countless memories and adventures he had placed within that sword. He also missed Fi and her annoying probabilities every now and then; she had her moments but she was very helpful when the time called for it. 

As the old hero stands in the room alone, he takes a deep breath. Link moves to lean against a wall just gazing at the sword warmly before he eventually slides down the wall and sits. He has lasted through so many perils by only this sword alone. That thought gets erased though because it wasn't just the sword, it was Fi who has saved his ass many times. He would have been lost entirely if she couldn't translate the messages of the goddess, guide him, and memorize the songs so vital to his journey. 

Speaking of which, he pulls out the Goddess' instrument and begins to play mindlessly, all the songs he once used to unlock secrets and find the way. They were nothing more than regular songs for the rest of his time, until a new hero arises. 

These songs managed to successfully lull him to sleep as he began to play more and more in a slow, relaxed fashion. When he opened his eyes again after a short period of time however, a cerulean face was before him. He scrambled back out of fear response, before he recognized who it was.

"...Fi?"  
"Greetings old Master." She replied, unfazed by his arrival.  
"I thought you were asleep in the sword?"  
"I am, but you are also asleep near the Master Sword, this is a dream realm which I am allowed to dwell in as the Master Sword is in slumber."

Link didn't even know such a thing existed, much less find Fi in it.

"There is an 85% probability that you are confused. What brought you to return to the Master Sword to begin with old Master?"

Link then proceeds to admit that he missed the sword as well as her. 

"...What do you mean missed? You inserted the Master Sword into its sleeping spot without error old Master."

He forgot she was not one that was good with detecting certain emotions, but in no way of understanding them. "Missed in an emotional way Fi, like attachment and longing." She floats in silence for a minute, before questioning if its related to love or an emotion alike. Link nods and adds,

"One of the forms of love, yes, affection."  
"...There are multiple?" 

Link smiles in response causing the sword spirit to fall silent. The silence lasts a couple minutes before she requests if he could tell her about the forms of love from his perspective. She admits she wants to update her database with this knowledge that the goddess never provided her with, however she held another reason back. She felt an unusual fondness in her memories of the adventures with Link, the same she mentioned of before he put the sword to slumber. She was forming a hypothesis on whether or not it was love. Fi wouldn't know which form of love if that was the case.

"I will name a few..." Link states.

He goes on to explain affection which was mentioned prior. He mentions attachment, "which is a kind of love that occurs after going through long periods of time with someone and not hating them afterwards." The hero continues on to infatuation and explains that it occurs from obsessive interest. He speaks of familial love; how mothers form bonds with newborns and how brothers and sisters will have a playful affection because they are of the same blood. Link mentions others in less detail, such as materialistic love and in-the-moment love. 

What is also included in this less detailed list is lust. 

However he gives an explanation of each at least a sentence before moving on to another kind, all with the exception of lust. He just tells her the word before moving on which made the sword spirit pause in her database collection, because she cant have a category with cells full of no information in her mind. 

"What is lust? You stated it however failed to provide data on it." Fi inquires.

The hero scratches the back of his head.

"Lust is a phsyical form of love, that can stand alone or it can be linked to other forms of love. It being linked to familial loves is typically frowned upon and can cause birth defects. It is the only form that utilizes the private parts of the body."

"Please explain further." She asks, her feet landing on the ground and she sits in front of him.

"Which part?"  
"How is it physical, what does it require, why it causes birth defects, what parts."  
"Lust is the want for sex. It's pure sexual desire, it can be called being horny for a specific person sometimes. Humans sexually reproduce, therefore lust can and often does cause pregnancy. If a family interbreeds however, its frowned upon socially and it causes birth defects such as hemophilia in royal bloodlines because it negatively impacts the genepool. A male and a female will use their genitalia for sexual intercourse..."  
He trails off to lean against the wall, looking up to the ceiling tiredly,

"I would rather not have to explain the motions of that out loud, sex is an embarrassing and sensitive topic to humans." Link concludes.

Fi stares at Link analyzing something that he could not see before asking yet another question,

"Would you be willing to demonstrate the act of lust instead of verbal explanation?"  
"That's pointless for me to do for your knowledge, Fi. When a person lusts but they are by themselves they perform masturbation, but that would not be very helpful for your database on lust relating to love, masturbation is just pleasure."  
"You can demonstrate on me, I believe I have replications of the organs needed for lust."

"Uh..." Link replies, he couldn't think of a way to sway her interest into something else. He thought he was being clever by bringing up masturbation and implying there was no one nearby to have sex with, however that cleverness clearly backfired. Link is pulled from his thoughts though as Fi lifts up her small, once ever-permanent dress to reveal hairless small folds. It just dawns on him that she was never wearing her shoes or leggings either this entire time as this dream realm poses her in a different light. A moment after this epiphany her entire dress suddenly shatters out of existence, into purple and blue diamond pieces. Her abdomen and breasts become exposed for the first time. The diamond on her dress never left, and resides in the center of her chest. She floats up off the ground and spreads the previously mentioned sex organ for his viewing and asks,

"Would this suffice for you?"

Link gulps and begins to feel an erection forming just from the sight. He nods slowly, unable to take his eyes off of her core. He gestures for her to float over to him, before pulling her down to just above his lap. The old hero trails his hands up her small legs and begins to rub and her inner thighs. He questions if she feels anything, and after a minute or so of silence she answers only,

"Yes, old Master."   
"Don't call me old I'm barely an adult, you're allowed to call me Link now ya'know."  
"Yes, Master." She switches back to instead and he sighs.

Link then mumbles shyly if she would like for his hands to move anywhere in particular, which she then politely requests, "Up." Interpreting it the wrong way he slides his hands to on top of her thighs, however she meant farther towards her hips. His hands get corrected by her own smaller ones and he realizes that she does in fact have sexal desire like any typical human, she just either has never experienced it or truly does not understand it and how to handle it in the slightest. 

He shifts his hands upwards to her folds, taking one finger to rub up and down the entirety of her folds. 

"I'm guessing you're beginning to understand what lust means, ne?"

She doesn't reply.

He parts her folds before wondering out loud if she has a clit. 

"I have no data on that word, Master."  
"Mmm you might in a minute." he replies mischievously.

His fingers rub gently in circles in the area around where he suspects her clit would be. It doesn't take that long of searching until she quietly makes an, "...oh." noise. Link smirks victoriously and slides back over to what he was just doing, watching her "o" face after locating visually where her sweet spot was. 

"This is lust?"  
"Not quite yet, this is pleasure. Lust is when you want me in you."  
"I do not understand your last statement, Master." 

"Yet." Is all he answers with, removing his fingers from her folds and sliding his hands under her ass. She's weightless while floating, so he lifts her up only slightly before pulled her this time very close to him. He's lifted her core to directly in front of his face and he resumes stimulating her but this time, with his mouth.

"...oh." she repeats again.

Link grew more erect as she became wet and for the first time in a while she was dead silent. In most instances he would consider silence as an omen of him doing a bad job, however with Fi who never shuts up, he concludes he's got her attention well enough for her to be unable to think of questions. A hand is removed from her ass and makes its way over to slowly slide a finger into her. She was not normal body temperature, however he should have figured as she is merely a humanoid and not an actual human. He could best describe her as lukewarm heat, like tea or soup. This weak warmth although unusual was very tight; Link was unsure if he could fit another finger let alone try his erection.

He flicked his tongue, pulled out his finger, licked her entire core, then resumed flicking and fingering. 

It made her twitch which he was happy about, she did not give a whole lot of signs as to if he was doing a good or bad thing for her. He changed his pace and sped up a little bit with his licking to see her response, however to no avail. She was motionless. He pauses, about to ask her if she would like for him to do anything specific, only for her to place a hand on his head and guide it gently back for his lips to be in contact wit her clit. 

"Please continue on, Master." 

"Well I guess that answers my question." Link thinks. Her hand now stroking at his hair as he eats her. It doesn't take long before she twitches again and randomly pushes herself away from him quickly. She sits floating in the air, legs still wide open for his view; he could tell she just climaxed for the first time. He smirks at her,

"Do you enjoy that feeling, Fi? It's called an orgasm."  
"There is a 95% probability that was my first 'orgasm'."

Link stretches his arms mumbling: "I figured." 

"Was that lust?"  
"No, that was a treat for you. Lust is when you want me to do things like that again to you."  
"...Do you have these 'orgasms' and lusts as well, Master?"

Link nods. Fi questions further if she could make him feel an orgasm. Link immediately shoots back if she even knew how to give him one, which causes her to admit she had no data on it. She had no data at all even on what male genitalia looked like. Link suddenly mentions to her that a male orgasm is much more messier than a females, but she could use her hands, her mouth, or her own sex organ to do it. She wish to return the treat to him exactly how he did it for her, so upon her request he strips off his clothing. 

Her attention is taken strongly by his arousal, thus leading her to examine it carefully and cause his face to redden. Midway through the examination she decides to touch it, and it reacts readily by getting harder for only a moment. 

"It reacts?" Is her response.  
"To touch, yes I'm very sensitive there when turned on, rub it."  
"As you wish, Master."

She complies with the rubbing command and strokes it carefully. She tests out different regions of rubbing: the base, the tip, the middle, the sides, on top, and underneathe. She liked the areas that gave the most response from him, either a sigh or a twitch or a single throb. This is performed for a little bit before she inquires how she would please it with her mouth.

"You can lick me, the tip is the most sensitive for that. Most generally would suck on the head and bob head along the shaft. Some can deepthroat well if weak or no gag reflex, but that also requires you to hold your breath."

She licks the tip and teases effectively, before mumbling, "I have no need to breathe or a gag reflex..." and taking his head into her mouth. He sighs shakily as her mouth feels soft and surpisingly fleshy. She does this for a little bit, sucking on the head as much as she could and rubbing varying areas that were not covered by her mouth. Soon though the sighs he made become unsatisfactory to her, and she pushes farther down. 

She pushes her head all the way down, and he gasps. 

Fi liked hearing him do that, which was unusual for her as she was neutral on everything. So as a result she doesn't return to just sucking on his head, she bobs her head slowly along the base of his shaft. He is shaking at this point; he has never experienced this before let alone it being performed so well. His hand soon makes its way to her head and he begins to regulate her bobbing to a pace he liked. He was losing composure though as at one point he snapped, placing both hands on the sides of her head and pulling her face all the way up to the tip of his erection and slamming it all the way back down to the base. He repeats this several times in quick succession, groaning her name lewdily, which she liked even more than the gasps.

His actions were not a bother to her and they only made his orgasm come that much quicker. 

Deep in the back of her throat. 

"Holy shit, Fi..." He says breathlessly.

She sits upright, a small drip of his arousal leaking from the side of her mouth. Link swallowed thickly, staring at Fi with an expression she has yet to see directed at her. His erection was not fading. 

He was lusting for her.

"There was a feeling I received whenever you made a noise, Master. And I... want to hear you make those noises again."   
"That is lust Fi, and right now I'm really lusting for you to ride me."  
"I can fulfill your request if you provide instruction on how."

Link slouches against the ancient wall he's been sitting against and pulls her floating body over his. He spreads her legs to be on each side of his, before stroking his erection a few times and positioning it at her entrance. His other hand now present on her hip pushes her down onto the tip, his other hand returning to her empty hip before he pushes her down slowly. Link inhales slowly as she goes down, exhaling as he stops her halfway on his erection. He was difficult to fit in her entirely.

"Do you feel okay, Fi? Am I hurting you?"  
"I do not experience pain."

He lifts her up only to push her back down again, still slowly. She began to make noises as he did this. Small, soft oh's and ah's which grew slightly louder as he pushed her down more and more. He went slowly until he fit inside her entirely. Her weightlessness was an advantage for him to glide her up and down with little effort. Her body was much smaller than his, making it easy for him to turn her around as she was bounced on his lap. He quietly moaned if she could lean over a little and she olbieged; allowing a wonderful view of her ass in his lap. She stretched out her legs to do a split while he bobbed her ass up and down with one hand. 

Both moaned quietly in unison.

It wasn't long before she requested for her to try on her own without his hand on her ass. He happily complied, relaxing as her beautiful figure bounced without any effort. He lifted her upper half to upright position before making her fall back against him. Her back was against his chest and he had full view of her if he just looked down. His fingers maneuvered to her breasts and squeezed gently before sliding down to her clit to bring her to climax as she still bounced on him. 

"Master..."  
"Do you enjoy this Fi?"

Link picked up the pace.

"High... probability... Master--"

He was losing grip on his abilty to hold back, cutting her off to question if she was near climax.

"Yes!" She replied automatically and a couple moments later let out a lewd moan of incoherent words she tried but didn't care enough to assemble. Link resumed to firmly gripping her hips and slamming her down on his arousal until he climaxed as well, which did not take long. He pressed her down and rapidly thrusted his hips upward, gasping her name. He climaxed deep within her, so when she lifted up off of him it took a minute before it began to drip out.

Link asked for a better view so she bent over, his arousal being to drip down her core. 

"I like how you look like that." The hero mentions shyly.

For the first time he's ever heard, she giggled, and he's jolted awake.

In present day time he just came in his pants as a result of a dream, but as he looks to the sword in the middle of the room it flashes briefly. It leaves him wondering if it was a dream of his, or if a dream realm actually exists with spirits.


End file.
